Opening
Kazami Yuuji arrives at Mihama Academy. -Ingame Scene Gallery Description Synopsis The scene opens with Yuuji being questioned by a police officer in Mishima Cape, after having walked there from Yamanashi Prefecture. In the midst of the stop, Yuuji aids the officer in apprehending a purse-snatcher, demonstrating his knowledge of martial arts in the process. Yuuji ends up being taken to the police station, where he refuses to answer any questions, and is detained until the police station is contacted by Yuuji's "guarantor" in Ichigaya. After being released, he is taken via car by Tachibana Chizuru, Mihama Academy's principal, to the academy itself. On the way to her office, the two witness a pair of girls making a scene; a small shrill girl is chasing a larger girl around with a cicada. Yuuji decides to nickname them "Cicada Sisters." Chizuru brings Yuuji to her office, and goes over the details of the school and his enrollment with him, including mentioning that he is one of only six students in the entire school. She also mentions that she had met Yuuji at some point in the past, and that he had requested that she help him experience a normal school life. Following their discussion, Chizuru leads him to the student dormitory, where he encounters a young girl dressed as a maid. She is introduced as Komine Sachi, who continues the tour in Chizuru's stead. She shows him his room, as well as the second and third floors. On the third floor, she shows him the grand bath, and its view of the ocean, which Yuuji found to be impressive. At the conclusion of her dorm tour, Yuuji retires to his room and goes to bed. Yuuji wakes up early the next morning to go for a 16km jog, after which he returns to his room, eats breakfast, showers, and dons his school uniform. At this point, he leaves his room, and encounters the "Cicada Sisters" in the lobby. The smaller, younger Irisu Makina, and the older, voluptuous Suou Amane. Counter to her shrillness the previous day, Makina is incredibly reserved, and fearful of Yuuji, though she still manages to introduce herself after prodding from Amane. After a brief conversation with the two, he makes his way to the classroom, where he encounters a blonde girl with twin ponytails, practicing some sort of oral recitation in the empty room. He enters the room, startling her, and she introduces herself as Matsushima Michiru, and the two have a strange conversation, wherein Yuuji identifies that she is acting like a tsundere, a fact whose acknowledgement causes the girl a significant amount of distress. Yuuji leaves the classroom for a short while, and returns closer to time for class to start, at which point Amane, Sachi, and Makina have also made their way there. The bell rings, and Chizuru enters the class, taking note of the absence of the sixth student. Following the end of class, Sachi takes Yuuji on a tour of the school. The tour takes long enough that the sun has started to set for the day. At this point, Yuuji decides to try and make contact with his final classmate, a fact that seems to worry Sachi. Yuuji comes across a young woman reading alone in the classroom, and she reacts very defensively to his appearance. Deliberately ignoring her discomfort and silent hostility, he approaches her, introduces himself, and asks her if she is Sakaki Yumiko. She ignores him, and attempts to leave the room. Yuuji follows her, and she nearly slams the door closed on his hand. He reproaches her for this, which she responds to by attempting to slap Yuuji in the face, though he intercepts the blow before it lands, startling her further. She reluctantly acknowledges that she is, indeed, Sakaki Yumiko, but remains hostile and defensive. Having finally met all of his classmates, Yuuji returns to his dorm room, the scene ends, and the opening cinematic plays.